In medical caregiving, multiple microprocessor-controlled medical devices may be used at the same time to provide care for a single patient. In some patient populations it may be common to have, for example, six to nine infusion pumps in use at one time to provide therapy to a single patient; and in some cases, even ten to twenty infusion pumps could be in use with a single patient. Other medical devices, such as breathing equipment and monitoring units, may be in use with the patient as well. In some cases, it may be desirable to associate the medical devices so that they may operate and/or be controlled in a coordinated manner, which may simplify workflows for caregivers.
Present techniques for associating at least one medical device with at least one other medical device may include multiple steps, such as interacting individually with each device to be associated. In view of the goal of simplifying caregiver workloads, it would be desirable to provide improved systems and methods for associating medical devices which would, for example, minimize required interactions with the devices to achieve their associations.